Life and then some
by ASAP TriLL
Summary: Aaron Brooks a man with sadness deep in his heart but will find true happiness into a dimension that will make him see that there is more out there than just basketball. Love.


**A/N**** Hey guys. When deciding whether or not to write a story was difficult because I really thought it was gonna be hard but it wasn't. So I'm encouraging any of you guys to write a story and express your imagination wildly. That's what I did and I really think this story will go far and with your reviews telling me on how can I get better or just keep up what I'm doing would be overall awesome feedback for me (including constructive criticism). Yes this is my first story but I already feel like I made more stories than this. I'm also deciding on to make a story from Corpse Party. If you don't know what that is then just watch gameplay on Youtube and trust me you will get hooked like me. Hope you enjoy!**

At times in life Aaron Brooks was at a crisis in every situation possible in life. He had no interest in things that involved with the outside world but had to anyways, begrudgingly to make a suitable and sophisticated life. Aaron was a Point Guard for the Denver Nuggets in the NBA and ever since he was a kid the game of basketball evolved around him an that the only one function is to just play basketball and maybe die as a hall of famer (maybe). What Aaron doesn't know later on that there will be something more out there that will soon come to show basketball is just a fundamental, but life is an inevitable future that no one will know.

Aaron lived very close to the Pepsi center in Denver so walking to his neighborhood was easy after practice. With him was his backpack, nothing big or small just inside was half filled Gatorade that was cherry flavored, phone, keys, beanie, pocket knife and his workout clothes. Funny when he thought the pocket knife was supposed to be in his pockets not backpacks, "Hehe damn that's funny." Aaron usually doesn't talk to himself but only does when he's kind of lonely. The 6'"1" man was getting more on the chilly side, so he just realized "Its fucking Colorado, damn I'm stupid." He quickly put his sweatpants over his shorts which were gray and baggy, for the torso a fashionable 60$ red Adidas hoodie that had the logo sprayed across the chest with the white detail. "Shiiit man now mah swag is on, hehe" Realizing what he said was pretty stupid and hoped to never say again. The loud phone ringing was coming from his backpack, he picked it up and saw the caller I.D was from Wilson Chandler a very close friend he's been with and probably besties he thought. "Yo Aaron you gotta check out this video game Gta5 man. Its fucking off the chain Nigga! Oh and I'm pretty sure it just came out a week ago" laughing to himself on how his friend is a big noob just by getting his Xbox one a month ago. "Damn nigga aren't you stupider than a bag of rocks that game was out like September 17th, you and yo daddy shit with your daughter, Ha-ha wooo!" Just hearing both of them laugh was very fun for Brooks he always kids around with all his friends especially Wilson. "Hahaha man you to funny, you just need to remember who has the higher basketball I.Q in the court you little ass midget!" Huge snickering was coming from the other line and wasn't fair for Brooks because Wilson was 6'8" compared to him but still laughed anyways. "Oh ok, ok Ima remember that next time when I bring your Gatorade to you, I might give you a 'coach celebration.'" Wilson letting out a big laugh and trying to suppress it while playing the video game "Damn dude ok man you gonna be online or what? My bedtimes 9:00 but I go to sleep at 9:10, hurry up!" Aaron laughing when Wilson was trying to joke or was being for real "Fo sho my nigga see ya later online." The phone was abruptly hanged up later on and the laughing man continued to walk for his house. Roads were being changed and he couldn't recognize any of these landmarks which meant he took the road to Colfax instead of Lamar 76th (random roads don't worry) and the man wasn't exactly scared in the streets where he's been technically raised in the hood in long beach California.

A mysterious hooded man wearing all black was simply walking on the sidewalk heading to Aaron where he was apparently walking on the same paved out sidewalk. Tensing up, Aaron didn't really find it very intimidating only creepy, so walked very calmly as the same with the hooded man. Closer by the second than shoulders touched, suddenly grabbed by the man who had a forearm on his throat and a gun pointed on his stomach, and the back of Aaron was pushed up against the brick wall next to them. "Yo man you wanna do something? Maybe ask for my money would be more polite." Bad idea said by Aaron, "funny I was gonna say the same thing. But instead of money it was gonna be me asking for your life!" Spit was being spread on Aaron's face after the thug said his threat "hey fine whatever, what do you want? Money? Well then just take my whole fucking bag!" Yelled back at the thug, which was almost turned into a shouting match. "I don't want your money. I don't want your bag." Confusion took place with Aaron "then that's all I have on me man! What do you want from me!" Panic was being set but Aaron made sure he kept his composure or at least he thought he did. "Aaron.. The question is, what do you want?" Lunatic was being yelled in Aarons mind right now, what do I want? Shaking his head and calmly said to the thug "I don't know.. I-I don't really know." Am I doing the mugging here? The gun pulled to his stomach now to his head a fully cocked revolver "WHAT DO YOU WANT AARON! TIMES NOT ON YOUR SIDE! THINK!" Blood rushing everywhere in his body having the thought being dead. "I DONT KNOW OK! I DONT KNOW! I don't know. There's nothing out there for me. Just my career and my house that's it.. That's it." Aaron never thought this through and his whole life has been fun, but he can't find that one thing that will complete him. Fortune? Maybe family? Is there something that he must find, or is it hopeless? "That's all you had to say Aaron." Taking a deep breath made him now relaxed when the thug lowered his weapon and stepped back "*coughing* why did you do that?" The thug pulled down his hood and what looked like just another African-American like Aaron. "Then you better go find it. Good luck." Picking up the conversation they just had earlier when Aaron still didn't understand what he said "wait wha-" *CRACK* The gun went off. Straight through his head making it an instant death the thug left the body untouched but left the bullet where it to be remained.

Aaron's Pov: I'm dead. At the age of 28. Dead. Is this all I can think of? Well god here I come. Hoping there will be a god but I'm certain so everything's all good. Wait I feel a headache? Oh fuck wait I just got shot in the head. Stupid! Hey I feel something. Is it that last shit i'm taking? Nasty. Wait its grass, grass yea. The short conversation I had with myself was pretty much ended when the air breezed through my short stubbled afro, then I open my eyes. "Yo this shit is heaven! Finally I get to see if Jesus is black or white!" I was thrilled that everything was going to be perfect from now on, to-day one. I start to sprint while I'm laughing because it was fucking heaven! A little to detailed heaven with grass and a fucking forest but I don't care! While I'm sprinting on this trail that was here I see what looked like an entrance to a city, more of a town filled with angels probably. The first thing I saw was a house made by a tree which looked to complex and rich for my taste. Then a woman who was a mail woman putting some mail in the mailbox. She was wearing any UPS woman would wear but just the colors of blue. A pair of dark blue shorts and the skin was covered by tube socks, a light blue short sleeve T-shirt, and a dark blue cap that covers her blonde hair except the pony tail that stood out which was the indication of a mail woman. And a pair of wings? Oh yea mail woman angel that makes more sense. I quickly ran up to her behind but she didn't recognize my presence till now. " Hello good sister! I'm here!" Before she turned around I grabbed her waist and lifted her in the air swinging her around playfully. Both of us were laughing with cute giggles and laughter which was perfect until I set her down to only hug this women once more face to face. My arms were around her back as the same with her, still laughing I said with pure joy "I'm so happy to be here!" The way she was hugging clinged on tight then she said. "Me to guy! Hehe" Then finally I let go that comfortable feeling with her then I realized she was a bit furry. Ok A LOT of fur I looked at her with a tad confusion and with her the same "this isn't heaven is it?" We both let go of each other then finally the woman, I mean pony? Whatever she said she explained that this little town was called Ponyville and made it very clear that this is not heaven but filled with ponies and with me I just explained the part of waking up here. "So-um I'm-uhh. Sorry for hoisting you up like that. Oh You didn't tell me your name." This mare looked at me with literally perplexed eyes with one eye straight and the other a different direction. I didn't find it at all disturbing because I grew up with a close friend who had that kind of defect, so I looked at her with no difference as anyone would with me. "Yea don't worry about that! I actually had a bad day, so you really gave me that boost. And it's Derpy." Finally getting rid of your feeling for being sorry to now happy, ok not really since there is no more of a human race to have around. "Wow that's a unique name maybe even, exotic?" A cute laughter released by Derpy thinking you said the right thing. "Well I'm glad you got quite a taste for names, very impressive good sir." I'm smiling with a bit of chuckles thinking she's pretty funny, and good looking for a pony. Whoa wait I gotta think this twice a horse with human parts. I really can't think like that, or can I? "Yea, and my names Aaron, if I didn't tell you already." She's smiling too, wow am I that good looking? "That is one weird ass name dude. Heh I thought my name was shit!" I quickly bursted to laughter about what she said. Not ratchet but really funny and I always liked a girl who can make me laugh "Aaron since you told me you just woke up here out of no where. You need to a place to stay. I-I mean no one likes a homeless hobo around here soooo." I was catching on the hint of her inviting me to her place so I simply accept the offer and told her thanks with the deepest gratitude's. I kind of noticed Derpy not liking the weight of the bag so I asked her for help "Hey you need help with that bag? I can carry it for you if you want." "No way! That would be awesome yes of fucking course! Here you go, I call her the doushebag but call it whatever you want." I put the mail bag around my shoulder with a smile and the bag was kind of heavy but I was ready. "Hey lets go to the sugercube corner, I'm sooo hungry!" I said sure since I too was hungry for a cheese burger, ooh I can't wait.

Walking down this trail to the town was peaceful for the most part but walking on the pavement in Ponyville was weird because its not everyday you see a human in the streets of Ponyville. some looked aroused to see me and some looked at me with disgust and others just didn't give a shit as I much did to. We finally made it to the restaurant and sat down inside with comfortable seats then of course a menu was given upon us "are you supposed to be working today?" Derpy looked at me and laughed "no silly its called an extended lunch break, and besides I don't give a shit." Realizing what she said both of you laughed, she was funny as shit and I've probably never met a woman that has that kind of dark humor, and pretty. "Hehe hey umm.. Derpy what the fuck is this shit? There is absolutely no meat in this menu." The mare I was with stared at me with big eyes and said "yea about that Aaron we-uhh. don't have that type of selection because we don't eat meat." "Yo you gotta be joking, so your saying the only burger I'm gonna get is a veggie burger?" Derpy nods with a smiling face "well that's ok I never had eaten shit before but its a worth a try." The cute laughter ended when the waiter took our orders, Derpy took the, I think was the horse shit? I don't know something like that and I just took shit. "Aaron go ask them to hurry up or else I'll eat their children!'' Of course Derpy being impatient so I did something to occupy her. "That really sounds like a good idea but no. Let me show you something" the mare raised her eyebrow when I was reaching down for my backpack that I set down. I pulled out my pocket knife and put out the blade "ever heard the knife game song?" "No.. Is it a song? There's my guess." I put my hand down on the table and spread across my fingers. "I'll just show you" I coughed a little bit with anxiety because I've only done this twice. I went off singing the little tune "There is an old tradition, a game we all can play, you start by getting liquored up, and sharping your blade, you take the shot of whiskey, you grab your knife and pray. And spread apart your fingers! And this is what you say." I finally start to stab the spaces in between my fingers like a beat. "Oh I have all my fingers, and the knife goes chop, chop, chop. If I miss the spaces in-between my fingers will come off. And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out. But all the same I play this game cause that's what's its all about." While I'm doing this I pick up the tempo and speed "Oh, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, I'm picking up the speed, and if I hit my fingers my hand will start to bleed." I put away my knife and say proudly "I know. Your to amazed of what you saw." Derpys face was at awe in what just happened your thinking that she's saying I'm fucking insane. "Aaron my heart was racing I thought you were gonna stab all your fingers! Never do that again!" I laugh on how she was trying to watch me over like a mother " I'm really sorry mom I wont do that again." The laughing started to pursue her and I saw the most beautiful woman just laugh before my eyes. "Your beautiful when you laugh like that you know." Derpys blood quickly rushed up into her face as that last comment went off but smiled anyways. The waiter finally came back with our food, oh wait excuse me the shit food was delivered and eaten right away.

After lunch we finally walked out disgusted, I mean I walked out disgusted but still thanked her for paying lunch. "Hey Derpy since you're still working mind if I can help you out on mail?" Derpy was so thrilled after saying this and hugged me right away so I hugged back and immediately sniffed hard like a madman on her neck. "Did you just sniff my neck?" Using my tough voice playfully I said "Yea!? What you gonna do about that!" Then I raised my arms in a crucified pose "hehehe. Well I'm gonna have to punch your balls!" I quickly put my hands around the precious and cower away "ha-ha! Ok man lets get to work." I do as she says and grab her hat and put it on me "hey if I'm gonna do the part I gotta look the part" Derpy just smiled happily.

We went to house after house then came to a very peculiar house which was technically up above on the clouds. " How we supposed to get up there?" Derpy looked at me and just sighed. "Hold on ok?" Before I could say anything she lifted me up a little bit but made the wings do the work and flew up as high as possible and landed on the clouds. "We could've taken the elevator" Derpy just looked at me and I can tell she's saying 'oops the elevator how can I forget?' But instead just laughed and told me to get off my ass and lets hurry. "Last house. Now don't mess this one up ok? There's a reputation at stake." "Oh yea the hobo's wouldn't like this kind of background" I was laughing to hard with that burn on my skin "hey Derpy let me deliver this package. Oh and you should write this down to." The mare was giggling at this point and just told me "I gotta see this" she thought my skills aren't good enough huh? Well time to take to mail 101. Derpy told me that she'd be hiding and see what I'll do "hey to really trick that I'm one of you she's got to see it. Now take off your clothes" a shocked face was received to her face then told me "I-I.. Don't want to!" Derpys face couldn't get any more redder than is already " I'm just kidding! I could do this without your clothes. You thought I was being for real?" Derpy just sat their under the cloudy bush with me and sighed with relief "just get in there and do my job stupid!" Shoving me out the bush, I mean 'her' bush and myself walking out just laughing.

Ok business must be assured with class so I got my act straight then headed to the clouded door to knock and surprisingly you can knock on clouds. This breaks physics doesn't it? Suddenly I saw the door open and to only see a rainbow colored mare with baggy pajamas, the mare looked at my attire which was just my rolled up sweatpants to make it look like shorts my black tank top and of course the mail express hat. "Your not the usual mare that delivers my mail" I was panicking a little bit but made it look like it was all strictly professional. "Oh yea Derpy. Well Ma'am she was fired for 1st degree murder and was sent straight to the slammer." I heard little laughter in the bushes noticing it was probably Derpy "that's impossible! How come I hadn't heard this and how do you know?" I had a quick answer to tell "well she actually escaped and the guards didn't want to spread the news because it might cause panic. And we've been affirmed first because she might come back to the mail warehouse to get rid of evidence. Which means us." I quickly turned around and saw Derpy with a insane smile so I picked up that hint "IT- IT"S HER!" I turned to look at the other mare "Derpy! How could you?!" I hided my laughter while Derpy was saying back at her "I did it for the acting!" She said with still an insane voice "What?" I couldn't hold it I laughed with deep satisfaction on releasing it, and so did Derpy. "Dashie we were joking! I haven't committed first degree murder! Ha-ha!" After all the commotion I greeted myself and told Dashie who I was and both me and Derpy entered Dash's house since this was our last house to deliver packages and mail. The place looked pretty awesome for a bunch of clouds that were shaped as furniture, we took a seat at a couch which was incredibly comfy. "So tell me Aaron, how did you get here into this world?" Derpy looked at me ready to say something too "yea man you didn't exactly tell me that bedtime story either." I was ready to give them both the truth so they can have a safer friendship around me and being curious was totally understandable when another species just randomly spawn in your world. "I was walking out of the Pepsi center where I work most of my time. I was talking to my friend with a cellphone not paying attention to my surroundings." I pulled out my phone to show them how I use it "later on when I was walking into a neighborhood that I've never seen before." My voice was getting more deeper telling the story "I was hoping to eventually just waltz into my street, until I see a man wearing all black. It was to surreal on what happened. I can't even describe the numbing pain I've been into." Derpy looked worried for me but I only noticed it when I finally put my head down thinking that horrible past that I'm telling. "Aaron you don't have to finish its' alri-" I interrupted Derpy for a brief moment when I looked up and stared down the window next to us saying. "No. It's ok I can keep going... The man pinned me next to a wall holding a gun to my stomach ready to fire if I move, and I can tell he wouldn't think twice. I-I've been interrogated before but expect not this violent. He yelled at me on what I want when I was asking him about what he wanted. I told him that I don't know. But he wouldn't take it as an answer and shouted at my face again about what I want. I told him the same answer." Thinking I didn't want to tell the part about where I was at an emotional state on what I needed in my life. "What did he say after that?" A question by Dashie and to be soon answered "I'm getting to that part. He told me that's all I needed to say. He let go of me giving me air to my lungs. But I would be dead sooner than I thought." The two mares looked at me with puzzled looks and it seemed I'd have to solve the enigma for them. "He shot me. cold blooded. Not a second early. Not a second late. His last words to me that I only remember was 'good luck' then I had to deal with the fact that I'm dead forever. Then I woke up here."

The telling of my story was very informational for them. "Wow. Was he like a wizard?" I chuckled on thinking about the team Washington Wizards "heh no Derpy he was a human just like me." Rainbow Dash quickly got up heading towards the kitchen "hey Aaron want some dinner or something?" At that moment I was kind of hungry for some food "yea sure, you got any horse meat you can cook up?" Dash just shaked her head giggling "yea sorry we ran out of horse burgers." Sarcasm was stale but yet funny. Later on finally Dashie was bringing in the sandwiches and handed both me and Derpy the grub. "Damn I gotta get the tea, hold up." I wasn't waiting for nothing and started chewing up my victim but already I stopped my biting knowing I'm eating some weird shit. "Hey Dash what is this stuff exactly?" I just heard her telling me in the kitchen "Oh, well it's got some mustard, mayo, lettuce, and sliced pickles." I quickly was trying to hide the sandwich in Derpys mouth but she wasn't cooperating with me. "What are you doing? Hah-hah!" "Please. Just eat it!" I whispered a little loudly but was already to late when Dash entered the room. "This is real good Dash!" I quickly ate the sandwich mushing around my mouth the terrible taste of that food. "Well I'm glad you liked it."

Later our visit was pretty much ended when we told Dashie our goodbyes and the two of us started to head to Derpys house on the trail in ponyville. It was night time and kind of cold, my full attire was back to it's original state with the hoodie and my beanie. I realized Derpy was cold by the way she was shivering and the chattering of teeth, so I did what any gentlemen would do. "Hey take my hoodie and hat your goanna freeze to death" She took the clothing hastily with a sweet thank you "Aren't you goanna be cold too?" I stopped and took out both of my shirts and put them on and took my other pair of shorts attached it on my head and tied the draw string tightly, making myself look like a fool. "Wow. Aaron are you trying to make a fashion statement?" I took that as a compliment for my looks and said "It's the only way to the ladies. Isn't it taking affect?" While we walked and laughed her laughter was ended when she said "and if it does take an effect on me?" I knew she was egging me on with the way she was getting red "well first I would move a little closer." I wrapped my arm around her neck and I can tell her breath was more ragged like a dog. "What would you do after you got closer?" I looked down at her a little bit still walking but she was still straight ahead and only looking at me once then returning back to her straight form. "I would do something very drastic" Derpy finally looking at me while moving on the paved cement "like what exactly?" The cute eyes still shot me down waiting for an answer "like this." I stopped us both and I immediately grabbed the mare's hips and pulled her closely until both our bodies met contact then quickly reached my head down a little bit to only meet contact with a surprised face but wanting lips. Soon finally Derpy wanted more of me so had her arms snaked around my neck to only make it more of a sensation and it did. Now we were going to town with it, tongues connecting not roughly but freely exploring. Aaron reached down a little more to the tight mare's shorts but I didn't notice her ass was just perfect and plump and it turned me on a little bit. With more grabbing to Derpys cute butt it made her go crazy to let her moan in my mouth. "Mmmh!" With this I Reached my hands a little lower between Derpys legs and I started to sensually move my hands below her lower regions. The kiss was broken and my hands were off thinking I did something wrong, "What's wrong?" Derpy still having her arms around me and said still close to each of our face's. "No nothings wrong. It felt amazing but lets get to my house first ok?" I nodded understanding that's a better place to finish than outside. "You've done this before haven't you?" I looked back to Derpy and telling her the truth "yea I have. Does it matter?" The mare frowned and sighed and finally saying "It actually does matter. You never said you loved me and I don't if I'm just another girl you've been with." I was sad when she told me this and now I have to tell her how I really feel about her. "Well I better tell you how I really feel. When I first interacted with you, you've done what any other female couldn't do." Derpy looked at me still with those cute perplexed eyes of hers "and what's that?" I looked back at her knowing the answer she wanted "treated me like a very caring friend instead of looking at me like a sexy rich man to only be toyed with. Giving me a smile and being funny in a rowdy way. And especially your personality. I've never said this to anyone with a truthful thought but with you I know I can tell you anything. I love you Derpy Whooves, with every being of my soul." I already knew she was star struck on what I had to say. "Wow. I've never had somepony tell me that at all." I made her feel special on what I said because with the day we had she made me feel more special on the time we spent together.

After what felt little like forever walking to Derpys house we finally reached to her little house. We entered inside cold but the inside was much more warmer than the outside of course. "Hey this place isn't that bad it's pretty coo-" I was abruptly interrupted when the mare in front of me jumped on me tangling her legs around my waist and the same with her arms. "Aaron, I love you sooo much! You don't know how many dirty fantasies I've already made being with you." I was very surprised when I thought she wanted things to be slow but her intentions were far than I imagined. "Then lets hurry to your room." My lips were being attacked full throttle against her and she wouldn't stop until we were in her room. Derpys heart pounded when are chests were touching closely, and roughly until I finally put her down on the bed. "Hey, don't be nervous, ok? We don't need to rush things unless you really want it." I was looking straight into her eyes then responded taking a deep breath "want it? I need you. I love you, and I couldn't think to be with anypony other than you. You showed me how to have a good time at stressful times, and you gave me motivation to just keep going. I can never be with a pony for what they only see is my eyes and not my true self. I'm ready Aaron." I nodded understanding she actually loved me for all the things I've done for her and I can probably say the same thing. I slithered down to get to the floor and now her body was laying at the edge of the bed. "So what you goanna do to me now?" Her body was lifted by her arms so she had a better look at me. "Well it's very simple" I curled my fingers around the belt around her waist and easily took it out. "Damn! I'm getting hot." Derpy was very clear on what she told me so she unbuttoned her shirt very quickly to show her black laced bra. "Where are my manners?" I forcibly took off my clothes due to the situation leaving only my boxers. I focused at the task at hand but felt very touchy to her exposed body. I put my mouth between Derpys legs with her shorts on, lapping her pussy with my tongue. My hands were already at work with her body sliding slowly up and down to her stomach, then between her perfect mounds. "Oh Celestia yes!" I think teasing was enough when I felt her shorts were getting damp by my tongue and the other she made by herself. I lifted my head so I can kiss the mare with all my heart full of love. "Oh Aaron! Please don't stop." I listened very dearly and continued my bidding. The button on her shorts was entirely easy but I knew I was just getting started. The panties slipped off like a charm then the best part comes in. I put my whole face just rubbing my tongue inside her like any kid would do to it's candy. 2 minutes passed by and already Derpy was breathing heavily until I put my 2 fingers into her tight warm depths. "O-oh yes! I'm gettin-." It was already to late for my love to finish when she oozed out the liquid that I was trying to get out of her.

"Oh my. Tha-that was incredible!" I licked the remaining liquid on her pussy and between the legs. "You think so? Well I know something that You can do." She smiled bright fully but a bit confused on what I said "anything for you I will gladly do." I quickly explained the concept of the blowjob and she knew what I was saying so she went to work. We switched places so she was at the position at where I was before. "Ooh your already happy! I'm getting happy too you know." With the boxers completely off she got going putting my dick in her mouth halfway but quickly retreated when it hit her throat. "I can get used to this." A rhythm was made when she finally got the idea of consistency. I was being relived with every nerve in my body then I saw her movements on what she was doing to me and herself. One of her hands were there stroking while sucking, the other was pleasuring herself like no tomorrow. I was feeling my member with every pulse like as I was ready to explode any second now. "Ugh! Hey I'm goanna cum." Derpy was ready and I can tell when she made every movement rough and hard to the point when I finally relaxed with emotion. I saw Derpy enjoying what I had to give and I knew she swallowed every drop. "Not bad. I'm very impressed." The mare just looked at me with a sigh "you know I'm still waiting on the encore to commence." I chuckled a bit on what fancy things she had to say. Wow very formal. And what school you graduate?" With her on top of me laying her head on my chest, she just laughed on what I said. "C'mon lets go again. But this time we both can pleasure each other at the same time." I was again excited and happy to do this with the person I truly love. I turned the mare on top of me over to switch position and I was ready to give it a go and have my way with her. "You don't need permission you know." With the tone of her voice she wanted it and didn't care if it is her first time she wanted, and I wanted it. I pushed through the barrier that was in way very quickly and I just stayed still if she wanted to keep going. "Oh yes! C'mon hurt me. please just keep moving!" It hasn't even pass 10 seconds and already she wants me to bring it. I took another breath when finally I move my hips back and forth at a medium paced speed and I just hear the most beautiful woman, err I mean mare whisper my name with pure love and lust. My dick was slipping in and out very tightly, every inch of her body I was rubbing and grabbing her wonderful ass until I squeezed the life out of it. I hear very good response's from her then I just realized Derpys bra was still attached on her body. It takes no time to take off her undergarment then I gave my attention to her breasts. "Oooh YEES." Derpy went crazy for it and told me to squeeze like I did to her ass. I did everything that I could to her I twisted, turned, grab, and rubbing. All I hear is loud moans that I'm doing to her "Oh baby, yes! Please give it to me. Push my insides until they're mush! Please!" I knew what she wanted and I was goanna give it to her. I picked up the tempo and sped up to my maximum and with every thrust I heard my hips slap her ass constantly leaving nothing but marks. Derpy held on to me by my neck and kept whispering "I love you babe but you need to go faster for me." I did what I could until I literally ran out of stamina. "Derpy I'm getting tired. You think you can finish?" Everything felt raw in my lower region and I loved it. "Yea babe I can take it, hehe." I smiled knowing she would do all the work know. Switching was a good idea when she recovered lost time that I did plus I had amazing sight of her amazing body which of course I slithered my hands all over. "Oh Aaron keep touching me there!" She was referring to her breasts so I gladly kept pinching her pink nipples. We were close and I knew it when she went a lot faster than before. "Oh baby I feel more tight." I to was having this amazing problem but this caused her to move slower so I did my work thrusting upwards. We made it into a rhythm and together was so rough we getting to our climax. "Oh please keep going! I-I want to feel your cum inside me. Oh I need it!" I Was very turned on by her dirty talk which gave me the drive to not stop. I grabbed her furry hips and with her held on to my shoulder digging into my tissue. "Ahhh! YESSS!" Her breasts were violently shaking and the same with her hair but I kept pumping inside her at what felt like hours. Warm liquid surged around my member "Mmph! Ugh." I let out a yelp when I felt my dick pulse every time it let out its sticky substance.

Derpys Pov: I had an amazing feeling in my stomach and it was so warm I wanted to be like that with Aaron forever. I lay my whole sweating body onto my lover giving him a light hug then watch him go to sleep. "Your my one and only Aaron. I won't let nobody hurt you. Your mine and no one else's. I love you Aaron." I was to tired to watch my lover sleep so I've fallen asleep but I heard a familiar someone in my ear. "I love you too Derpy. But don't be that killer marefriend in the movies." I giggled thinking what I said was a little creepy and stalkish. "Hey at least I'm not the rapist!" A manly laughter was heard "Oops I forgot I'm the rapist my mistake." I smiled all the way when our conversation together ended later afterwards but I know for a fact I love him more than ever. I hope we can be together forever.

**A/N: This took to long and I'm hoping I don't get to many reviews yelling at me SEQUEL! If I am making a sequel it would probably be a lot shorter but no promise's. This is my first lemon and from all the stories I've read I think I done this pretty solidly. If you like this one I hope you like the things I'm goanna write about. And no I'm probably not goanna focus on 1 genre I might do all of them. No promises'. If some of you don't know who is Aaron brooks well just look him up and you'll find him. I'm guessing none of you follow basketball so all of you don't know nothing about it. I own nothing here and this series but I do own a box which unfortunly live in it at the time. I wrote this story in the library. SIKE! **


End file.
